


Which Witch? April edition

by LaBelladoneX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, But I was on meds, Don't Panic!, Don't overthink it!, I just got a little sick in my mouth there, I wasn't drunk when I did this, I wonder about myself sometimes, Multi, Or is it Hermione Granger?, Take a deep breath!, There is NO Umbridge sex, There is no plot, There is no timeline!, smithandbarrowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelladoneX/pseuds/LaBelladoneX
Summary: Inside our exciting new magazine we bring you the "news, views, and attitudes" of those in the wizarding know.In the April edition - STuD Farm in the Forbidden Forest? Centaurs are spreading the love whether they want to or not.Ron Weasley caught with his little weasel out again? What will his mum say this time?Charlie Weasley and Neville Longbottom - sorry witches and wizards, they’re no longer available. Narcissa Malfoy and Hannah Abbott have succeeded in capturing these wizards’ hearts while the rest of us can only dream.Draco Malfoy or Draco Weasley? And did he let slip a massive secret?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Which Witch? April edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithandbarrowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/gifts).



> Competition time - subscribe to our magazine for a chance to win an exclusive VIP trip to the new Malfoy Manor Health Spa. Free colonic irrigation treatment and signed copies of Lucius Malfoy's new book for every subscriber (see Till Debt Do Us Part for more details.)
> 
> There is no plot, no timeline, no sense. It's just for fun. So, please, remain calm at all times. 
> 
> For smithandbarrowman. She planted the seed. The rest of the lost plot belongs to me only. If you find it, please return to...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made you laugh xx
> 
> Does clearing your search history really work? If anyone ever gets into mine, I'm fucked.
> 
> Link to Till Debt Us Do Part (Draco/Hermione): https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817893  
> Link to T.W.A.T. (Charlie/Narcissa): https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439896


End file.
